Not One of Us
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: As he stepped onto the platform, he felt every eye on him. Eyes like daggers, piercing his skin sharper than any knife he'd ever felt. He averted his eyes, looking at his feet, as he walked on. Then he heard them. The whispers. The accusations. He felt hatred fill him. But surprisingly, it was not them he felt it for/ Song-fic of Not One of Us from Lion King 2. Two-shot
1. Not One of Us

**Full Summery: As he stepped onto the platform, he felt every eye on him. Eyes like daggers, piercing his skin sharper than any knife he'd ever felt. He averted his eyes, looking at his feet, as he walked on. Then he heard them. The whispers. The accusations. He felt hatred fill him. But surprisingly, it was not them he felt it for/ Song-fic of Not One of Us, and Love Will Find a Way from Lion King 2. Two-shot. Second chapter recently added.**

A/N: If you're reading this, then that means you've decided to give my story a shot. ^-^ Now, this is a song fic based off the song Not One of Us, from the Lion King 2. Now, I've never actually seen that movie, so I have no idea the context in which the song was sung, so I just used what I believed fit for this story. So, please review, and tell me what you think! Now, I might have made a few mistakes, please excuse them. I don't have the time to reread this, so, yeah. If you spot any mistakes- that detract from the story- please tell me. If it's just a spelling mistake or two, or a slight grammatical mistake, please just ignore it. But please, review! I'm a novice writer, only in ninth grade(Don't let my age make you uninterested in reading though!) so I may not be the best, but I like to think I'm decent... at least. So… yeah! I think that about it. Oh, and I own nothing. Just a disclaimer cause I keep seeing everyone else do them, and thought I'd do one too… Though this place is called . Why would anyone who is writing fanfiction own anything? But whatever. I'm not making any money off of this. This is just for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

As he stepped onto the platform, he felt every eye on him. Eyes like daggers, piercing his skin sharper than any knife he'd ever felt. He averted his eyes, looking at his feet, as he walked on. Then he heard them. The whispers. The accusations. He felt hatred fill him. But surprisingly, it was not them he felt it for.

On he walked, the whispers suffocating him, the hatred that was plain on their faces killing him. Finally he was at the doors of the train, and attempted to enter, but was yanked back by the scruff of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing here, Death Eater?" Came from the sneering face of a boy he did not know. But by the outfit he was already sporting, he was a Gryffindor. Despite the hopelessness and anguish he felt, he yanked away from the boy, and sneered back.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting on the train." He said in the snottiest voice he had.

"Well you're not welcome here. You belong in Azkaban, Death Eater!" Shouted the boy, who then pushed Draco over. While on the floor, he heard the shouts of agreement, and laughter among the crowd that had gathered around the two boys. He felt his face heat up in shame. He pointedly looked at the ground, not daring to look up.

Why was he here? They'd never accept him. How could he think he could go back to the place he allowed entrance to Death Eaters? How could he think they'd let him? As the crowd dispersed, he allowed one tear to fall down his shame ridden face.

After a few moments of being on the ground, he felt someone sit down beside him. Thinking it was just another tormenter, he kept his face hidden, allowing the tear to continue its track down his face.

Only when he felt a hand on his back, one that offered comfort, not hate, did he look up, and stared in shock at the face of one of his worst victims. Her brown eyes looking at him with such pity, and sadness that he had to look away from her. This, he felt was worse than if it had been someone out to harm him. To know he was so pathetic someone like Granger could pity him.

He shook her hand off of his back, as he rose, saddened slightly by the loss of contact. He watched with wary eyes as she stood as well.

"Are you alright Malfoy?"

"I'm fine." He barked. "I don't need your pity, Mudblood."

As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. With a heavy heart, he watched as the face that had held so much sadness for him snapped to the look of hatred that he now saw everywhere he went.

"Fine Malfoy. I won't concern myself with you, then." she snapped, as she stomped over to her boyfriend, and his pathetic family.

As he thought back to their brief conversation, it saddened him to know that he would never change. It seemed that tigers can't change their stripes. He felt another tear fall down his face, as he picked up his discarded luggage, and entered the train. He was amazed he could feel worse than he had before. As he walked down the train's narrow walkway, where he received more looks of hatred, he numbly thought that this year would most likely be the worst of his life. And considering his sixth year, this was not something he thought lightly.

_~~Deception~~_

_~~Disgrace~~_

_~~Evil as plain as the scar on his face~~_

_~~Deception (An outrage!)~~_

_~~Disgrace (For shame!)~~_

_~~He asked for trouble the moment he came~~_

Throughout the miserable train ride, he got many people who would barge into his compartment, wanting to get their hatred for him across. He longed for just one person not to hate him. But he had that didn't he? And he ruined it. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? Maybe they were right. Maybe he did belong in Azkaban, rotting, alongside his father, and other Death Eaters. For that's all that he was, a lowly Death Eater.

He stopped his thoughts right there. He _couldn't _think of things like that. They'd only lead to horrible things, things that no matter how horrible he felt, he'd never do. He wasn't that much of a coward. But it was hard not to think of things like that, when he felt it so much. All the hatred. It was literally killing him.

He was both relieved and terrified when the train stopped. He shakily got up, his feet lead, as he walked with the throng of students, a large area of space around him as the students tried to get as far from him as possible.

Once outside, he walked to the carriages, where he got in one by himself. Not even the Slytherins would sit with him, not even his old friends. His heart ached horribly as the now no longer horseless carriage pulled itself along down the path to the school. He barely noticed the horrific creature that pulled him along. He didn't care.

When the carriage lurched to a stop, he quickly got up, and exited. He walked quickly to the castle, but not before looking across the lake, at the boats crossing the ick black beauty. How he longed that this was his first year again. If he could just turn back time, he'd change everything. He wouldn't be the rude snot he knew he was. He'd befriend Potter, be on the good side. The right side.

Or would he? If he had the chance to go back, would anything be different? He already knew he'd never change, so would his past be that different if he could do it all again? He'd like to think so, but… He shook his head. He couldn't think of things like this. He just had to survive. Survive this year, and then leave.

He entered the castle, and felt another stab of pain, as he saw the familiar hall. It was almost like a war hadn't taken place here. But he knew it did. After all, he heard the screams every night. As people screamed for help, as their friends fell down, and never got up again. He hurried his walking.

He sat down at the edge of the Slytherin table. As the room steadily filled, he numbly realized not one person sat near him, a large amount of space between him and the next person. He could feel all of their glaring, could hear all of theirs whispers of how he didn't belong. _I know! _He longed to scream at them. _I know I don't belong! I know I belong in Azkaban, merlin, I know! _But he couldn't. For he was a Malfoy, and even though he despised his name, he was still horribly prideful, and couldn't make himself seem weak to them. That would be worse. So he sat silently, trying his hardest not to snap.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the first years entered, and the sorting began. He was relieved as most of the eyes on him left to go watch the sorting. But he could still feel their sting.

When the sorting ended, and the feast began, he barely ate. He hadn't really eaten since before the war. Maybe a nibble or two, to tide the hunger from over taking him, but that was it. Since the feast was now on, most people were now chatting to their friends, not paying him much mind. But he still felt many hateful eyes on him. He longed for the end of the feast. He longed for many, many things…

The feast ended, and after a few words from the new Headmistress, McGonagall, everyone was dismissed. Draco practically ran from the room, and sped through the halls, wanting this day to end already. He knew that things would be just as bad the next day, but he didn't care, he just wanted the sanctuary of his room, where he could pretend things were alright. Even if it was for a moment.

Since he was the only "eighth" year Slytherin male, he had his room to himself, to which he was thankful. Once there, he let out a breath, his eyes closed tight. Weren't things supposed to be better now that the war was over? Wasn't living in fear supposed to be over? Maybe for others, but not for Draco. It would never be over for Draco. Yet another stubborn tear slid down his face, and he took a deep breath, and got ready for bed. He only hoped things would be better tomorrow. Though he knew they wouldn't be. But he clung to his hope, as he slipped into a fitful dream, full of screams, and horrors a boy of only eighteen shouldn't have ever seen.

_~~Deception (An outrage!)~~_

_~~(He can't change his stripes)~~_

_~~Disgrace (For shame!)~~_

_~~(You know these Outsider types)~~_

Of course, the next day was no better. Nor was the next, nor the next. The days started to blend together for Draco. Each full of hatred, glares, and 'pranks'. It now seemed that everyone's favorite game was "Who can make the Death Eater hurt the most?" Even those years younger than him would attempt to bring the once mighty Slytherin Prince down. Mostly it was Gryffindors, but it wouldn't be that odd to find a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff joining the festivities.

No one helped him, not even the teachers. And he knew they saw it. His eyes constantly burned with repressed tears, as he wouldn't let a single fall. That would mean they won. He refused to let that happen. But finally, after a month of school, he broke.

He had started the day with morbid thoughts, filled with the horrors of his past, and the thought that he didn't belong. He had given up thinking that the next day would be better a while ago. Now, he just tried to live through each day, but he was realizing that as the days passed, the harder that simple task became. But he refused to give up. He couldn't give up. He had also realized this was his punishment, for everything he had done.

So with those thoughts, he left his room, and into the Snake pit. The only good thing he could say about the Slytherins was that they never joined in on his torment. But they never helped either. Not that he expected them to, mind you. In Slytherin, it was every man to himself.

He sauntered through the halls, giving off the illusion he hadn't a care in the world. He reached the Great Hall quickly, and without incident, for which he was glad. He nibbled his food without much enthusiasm, when he saw the door to the dining hall open, and heard laughter fill the hall.

He knew who it was. He could tell her laugh anywhere. As a child, he always thought of it as annoying, and horrible. Now, he thought of it as something akin to an angel's. He always hated himself a bit more because of this crush he'd seemed to develop on the new Head Girl. Ever since that day, when she'd shown him an ounce of kindness, he'd found himself dreaming of that look on her face, in between his nightmares. He longed to see that look again, but he knew he never would. He ruined the chance of seeing it as soon as he snapped at her. It didn't take long for him to realize he liked her, as whenever he saw her, his heart raced. Even though she always looked at him with disgust, he couldn't stop his traitorous heart. It was bad, he knew it, if she knew, she'd be disgusted even more with him, but he couldn't help it! She was just everything he was supposed to hate, but never could.

Anyway, as he saw her, his heart leaped, but it quickly fell as he saw that she was laughing at something the Weasel had said. He knew she was too good for him. While he knew she'd never be his, how could she be with Weasley? The man was an idiot. An idiot who wasn't at all worthy of the goddess that was Hermione Granger. But he couldn't do a thing about it, other than dream.

His heart fell even more, and he started feeling ill, as he saw the Weasel lean down to kiss her, and saw that she responded passionately. He couldn't watch them, so he averted his eyes, until he heard her laugh again. He looked up at her and watched with longing as she talked to her friends, her face lighting up as she talked about something. But he saw that once her friends weren't talking to her, her eyes would take in a sad expression, one Draco knew to be pain. It pained him immensely that she would be in pain. He wanted to help her, to stop her hurt, but before he could even begin to think of impossible ways he could do that, the Weasel turned to her with a look of concern, and questioned her about what was wrong. She then smiled lightly, and said something he couldn't hear. He felt another pang of pain in his heart.

After a few moments of staring at her, he saw her shift, and glance up at him, giving him a curious look. All he could do was stare back into her gorgeous honey eyes. It seemed he looked for a moment to long, because just then the Weasel looked up as well, and as soon as he saw Malfoy, he gave him a look of disgusted hatred, and whispered something to Hermione, which made her frown slightly, before giggling lightly, and swat his arm. By then, he had averted his eye once more, fixated on his plate, not wanting to see them interact.

Once the hall started to fill with a couple more students, he decided to take his leave, before everyone arrived, and he was subjected to another round of glaring. You'd think they'd get tired of glaring at him so much.

He left the hall, his head swimming with his own misery, that he didn't hear the door open again, or the footsteps following his. But he stopped dead once he was in the stairway, his back rigid as he heard someone call out his name.

_~~He asked for trouble the moment he came~~_

_~~(See you later, agitator!)~~_

_~~Deception (An outrage!)~~_

_~~(Just leave us alone!)~~_

_~~Disgrace (For shame!)~~_

_~~(Traitor, go back with your own!)~~_

_~~He asked for trouble the moment he came~~_

_~~(See you later, agitator!)~~_

"Hey Malfoy, where are you going? To ashamed to eat in the Great Hall?" Rang out the voice of his current least favorite person on earth.

"No, Weasley, I just didn't happen to have much of an appetite, after seeing that sickening display you and your… girlfriend were giving." He replied coolly, not turning around, relaxing slightly.

"Well, at least I have a girlfriend. What happened to yours, hmm? Oh yeah, she left the country, since she knew no one wanted her around. Obviously, she was smarter than you."

Keeping his face blank, he finally turned to face his oppressor. To his dismay, not only was Weasley there, but so was his entire entourage, including the woman he could never seem to make leave his mind.

"If you knew what was good for you Weasley, you'd stop talking right now." He said in a low, menacing voice.

Weasley only laughed at him. "Oh, yeah, what'll you do Malfoy? Tell daddy on me? That's the only thing you'd ever do, isn't it? Run off to daddy once something was too difficult for you to handle. But, oh wait, where's your father now? Rotting in Azkaban, like you should be." He said with a sneer. By now, an entire group of kids came down the stairs, and were now witnessing with glee as one of their hero took bad guy Malfoy down.

Draco just remained quiet, clenching his jaw as tight as he could, hoping that he would get bored soon so he could go on his way. But it was just his luck that Weasley was just getting started.

"What, have nothing to say? Yeah, it's 'cause you agree, isn't it? You know you shouldn't be here. You know that you're just a pathetic Death Eater, who is brining everyone down. No one wants you here Malfoy! Why are you even here?"

Again, Draco remained silent, not going to let him win. Weasley just grinned wickedly.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson, huh? Teach that no one wants you around. What do you all think?" Weasley asked to the group at large, which now was almost half the school. A large sound of agreement passed through it. Weasley's grin widened, as he shot a nonverbal spell at Draco, proudly showing how he knew nonverbal magic. The next thing Draco knew, he was flying across the room, and slammed against the wall, hearing a sickening crack as his head hit the wall. He could feel the warm stickiness of blood mat his hair, and foolishly hoped that Weasley would stop.

Of course he didn't. In the next second Draco was bound by invisible ropes, holding him tightly. A second later, he was suspended in midair, his legs dangling helplessly as he struggled weakly against his bounds. His blood loss would do drastic things to him should his head not get healed soon.

"Now, tell me Malfoy, are you proud of the things you did? Knowing you, you probably are. You see, you'll never change, Death Eater. You'll never see that what you did was wrong, because you're pure evil. You belong in Azkaban, not with us! You're just tainting us all with your evil!" Weasley sneered, to the delight of the crowd. Draco numbly wondered when he had become this cruel.

"Do you even have anything to say in your defense?"

Not thinking he was looking for an answer, Draco remained silent, until he felt a sharp shock, and hissed lightly in pain.

"Oi! I asked you a question Death Eater!" Weasley bellowed.

Gritting his teeth more, he whispered softly, "No."

"What did you say Death Eater? I didn't hear you."

Taking a deep breath, he repeated, louder, "No."

"That's what I thought. Disgusting filth." He heard Weasley hiss harshly, before he felt his restraints disappear, and dropped a foot to the ground, where he crumpled.

"Now, don't let me see you staring at my girlfriend again. She doesn't need your filthy eyes on her."

Draco thought it was over, and let out a shaky breath. Suddenly, he heard Weasley shout a spell, and then heard everyone laugh at him. He quickly looked up, ignoring the spots in his vision, and, to his huge dismay, he saw Hermione giggle slightly as well at whatever the Weasel had done. It was that moment that he broke, as he saw his crush laugh at him. When he felt the tears come to his eyes, he couldn't suppress them any longer, and let them fall, his feeble heart broken.

"There, I hope you like your hair pink, Death Eater." He distantly heard Weasley say. He then let his head fall, no longer having the strength to hold it up, and sobbed lightly into the ground. That seemed to just make everyone laugh harder, seeing the once proud man cry like a child. He suddenly felt a deep hatred. And this wasn't just towards himself. It was towards all of them. How could they laugh at him? Here he was crying, wasn't that enough for them? Did they have to rub it in?

But as soon as the hatred came, it left. He was suddenly reminded of another time, where someone was crying, and someone else was laughing. Only, the roles were reversed. It was him laughing cruelly as someone cried due to his harsh words. Was he really that cruel? Was this really what he did to someone else? How could he have done this? It wasn't what he meant, it was just fun! He soon felt his self-disgust and hatred increase by a tenfold, as the laughter slowly quieted, as the students left the staircase, leaving him there to sob.

_~~Born in grief~~_

_~~Raised in hate~~_

_~~Helpless to defy his fate~~_

_~~Let him run~~_

_~~Let him live~~_

_~~But do not forget what we cannot forgive~~_

He was alone now. Or, at least he thought he was. He pulled at his hair, causing him horrible pain, as he thought with horror the things he'd done, when he felt a soft hand ouch his back. His head snapped up again, only for his vision to swim, and his head to fall into his hands, in order to try and stop the blinding pain. He heard someone mutter a soft spell, and instantly the pain was gone, but his head was still swimming, the blood loss taking its toll.

"Malfoy, can you hear me?" He heard a soft voice ask, and instantly he knew who it was who had come to his rescue. He felt embarrassment flood him, as he realized she just saw, and is seeing, him at his weakest. He doesn't want her to see him like this.

"Go away Granger. P-Please." He begs quietly, his head still spinning. He heard her sigh, before he was pulled gently to his feet. His vision was obscured by dots of bright flashing lights, and almost fell back down, had a soft body not caught him, and kept him upright.

"I'm not going away Malfoy, you need help."

He would have denied it, saying he didn't need her help, but he just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. So he just bowed his head, and let her do what she wanted. He felt her start to walk away, pulling him, but he found his legs wouldn't work, and he nearly made both of them crash to the floor. Luckily, she was able to keep them both upright by leaning them against the wall, barely though, as he started sliding down the wall. He heard her huff slightly in frustration.

"Y-you don't have to help me Granger. Really, I-I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse." He said in barely a whisper. He heard her sigh again.

"I'm not just leaving you here Malfoy. Ron went too far, and I'm not just going to leave you." He felt his heart sink as he realized she only said that Weasley had went too far, not that he shouldn't have said what he did. Right then, he really wanted her to leave him there, so he could die, as dying seemed better the pain that ripped through him just then.

"Leave me, just leave me Granger." He whispered, holding back a sob. "This is what I deserve. I'm a monster." He let his sob out, unable to suppress it any longer. He was starting to feel fainter, as the blood loss, fatigue, and heart break racked his body. Nothing could feel worse than this, he was positive on that.

Granger wrapped her arms around him, in order to hold him up. "Malfoy? Malfoy! Please, stop, y-you're not a monster." He heard her say in a panicked voice. He felt her gently lay him down on the ground, and he opened eyes he didn't realize he'd closed and saw her face above his, concern plain on her face. He let out another sob, as he realized she was only concerned because she didn't want to get in trouble. Or at least that's what he forced himself to believe. He felt her soft hands take his face, gently caressing him.

"Malfoy, please, I can't drag you to the hospital wing, and I've never attempted to levitate something over fifty pounds before, so _please _get up." She begged him, concern in her voice, a tear sliding down her face.

Something in her voice stirred something within him, as a bit of his strength came back. He didn't want to see her sad, so he slowly sat up, ignoring his lightheadedness, and took her hand, as she helped him fully up. Unfortunately, as Draco tried to climb the stairs, he found he couldn't, and shook his head slightly.

"I-I can't. I may be able to walk, but I can't climb the stairs." He whispered, his voice softer than before. He heard her take an inhale of breath.

"Okay… Why don't we go back to the dining hall, and I'll go get help from one of the teachers?"

He scoffed lightly. "They won't help me. They all hate me."

"They have to help Malfoy, and I'm sure they don't all hate you… McGonagall will help, I know that."

Not having the strength, he just nods his assent, and they start the walk back to the hall. Draco asks if she would just leave him outside the doors, so he doesn't have to endure the humiliation of having Weasley get to him so much. After a minute of complaint, she finally agreed, and left him leaning against the wall, as she fetched McGonagall. A few minutes passed where he became significantly weaker before both Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey burst out of the hall, and walked straight to him. He could distantly hear McGonagall asking him something, and barely noticed that he was now on a floating stretcher. The last thing he remembers before passing out, it Hermione's worried face above his, holding his hand lightly.

_~~And he is not one of us~~_

_~~He has never been one of us~~_

_~~He is not part of us~~_

_~~Not our kind~~_

His eyes blinked open hours later, and he briefly wondered where he was, and what had happened. But then everything came rushing back, and he closed his eyes in shame. He let Weasley win. He finally broke. He let out a shaky breath, as he opened his eyes again, and saw that next to his bed was a dosing Hermione. He looked at her, not believing his eyes. She had waited for him.

For a moment, his heart leapt, before he realized she probably was just waiting to make sure he didn't rat out her boyfriend for what he had done, or whatever other reason other than her caring about him. Hope was a dangerous emotion for him, because it only hurt a hell of a lot more once he had hope, but then everything crumbles. No, she probably was there for some selfish reason.

He closed his eyes again, letting out a breath. He then opened them again, and looked down at his watch, and noticed it was passed midnight. He frowned, and looked back over at the slumbering girl. _Why is she still here, after curfew? Maybe… _He shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts he was about to think. _No. She doesn't care. Why would she, after all you've done? _He sighed again, as he watched the woman before him sleep. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. He tried to sit up, so he could get up and gently wake her to ask why she was there, but as soon as he sat up, his head started to spin, and he let out a low groan.

As soon as the sound escaped his lips, he heard shuffling next to his bed, and a small yawn. He looked over, and saw the woman plaguing his mind looking at him with sleepy eyes. Soon though, she blinked the sleep out, and got up, and rushed over to his side.

"Malfoy! You're up!" she said softly, looking relieved.

"Yeah… Why are you here?" He asked bluntly, still half asleep. He saw her cheeks pinken slightly.

"I was making sure you were alright. You scared me for a minute there Malfoy. You've been out all day. Madam Pomfrey said you needed the rest, saying that your body is exhausted… Have you not been sleeping?"

He blinked once, processing her questions, "Uh… not really no…" He answered, his heart flipping when she said he had scared her. Did that mean she did care?

"Why not?" She asked softly.

He, in response, shrugged, and simply said, "Nightmares."

She nodded. "Well, you should probably go back to sleep. Your body needs it." She said, as she picked up her bag by the foot of his bed, and started walking away. Unconsciously, Draco reached out, and grabbed her arm.

"You're leaving?" He asked softly, trying, and failing, to keep the sadness from his voice.

She looked down at him curiously. "Yeah… is that a problem?"

He remained quiet, frowning lightly.

"Malfoy?"

"Why are you being kind to me?" He asked suddenly, deciding to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind as of late.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Why are you being kind to me? Now, and at the train station."

"Well… I just don't think you deserve the level of hate you're getting. I mean, I understand why some are angry at you, but you don't deserve all of their hate."

"Yes I do." He responded quietly. He didn't know why he said it, as he never told _anyone,_ not even his mother, that he felt he deserved their hatred. He blamed it on his tired brain, and his stupid crush on the girl, making him feel at ease around her.

She instantly frowned. "No you don't, Malfoy. You've done stupid, horrible things in the past, but that doesn't make you evil. Nor does it make you worthy of all their hate. Now, I really should get going. It's after curfew, and while I'm Head Girl, I don't think it'd be wise for me to get caught out so late. Goodnight, Malfoy." With that said, she turned, and glided away from him with a grace he'd never seen in someone before. He sighed, and fell back asleep, and for the first time in a while, he didn't have a nightmare. Instead, his dreams were full of the woman that just left his side.

_~~Someone once lied to us~~_

_~~Now we're not so blind~~_

_~~For we knew he would do what he's done~~_

_~~And we know that he'll never be one of us~~_

One good thing he could say about the next few weeks were that the students seemed to back off of him. If stubborn student who longed to make Draco's life miserable popped up, either one of the teachers, or the Head Girl herself came to his aid. Even though he had no proof, he suspected that it was Hermione that made that happen. The thought made him smile, as well as feel shame. He shouldn't have to rely on her to get him off. If he'd only listen to his conscious all of these years instead of pushing it aside, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Another good thing was that it seemed Granger and Weasley were having relationship problems. That made him both extremely happy, and sad. Happy because she might finally be free of the Weasel, but sad, because he knew even if she was free of him, she'd never be his.

In the past weeks, he and Hermione talked only in passing, but it always made his heart leap, seeing her small smile as she talked to him, and hearing her angelic voice. While she may not be his to hold, at least she wasn't disgusted by him.

Even though the tormenting the other students gave him had stopped, the glares were still there, even more so than before, showing that they still wanted him gone, and that he'd never be one of them.

But as long as he had Hermione on his side, he'd be happy. He'd just have to be careful what he said around her.

It was the week before Halloween before anything happened. That 'anything' came in the form of a Daily Prophet article. As Draco walked through the halls, late for breakfast, he felt a nimble hand close around his own, and pull him into the shadows. Still wary from the war, his hands shot instantly to his pocket, which held his wand, rigid, before relaxing as he saw who it was.

"What is so important you had to pull me into this shadowy corner Granger?" He asked; his eyebrows high on his face. He then saw her face, shrouded in concern, and what he believed was fear. His face instantly hardened, and asked her what had happened.

It was then, as she handed him a copy of that morning's Prophet that he realized she had been holding something the whole time. He gave her a look of confusion, as he read the headline, and saw the picture, his face paling on any color he might have had. In horror, he watched the picture of Azkaban prison with the dementors flying around in what he assumed was anger, along with the title, "AZKABAN PRISON BREAKOUT. SOME OF THE DARK LORDS MOST FAITHFUL ESCAPE THEIR WELL DESERVED PRISON SENTENCE."

Horrified, Draco quickly scanned the article, and paled even more- which was difficult to manage- as he read the names of those who'd escaped. Among the list, was the name Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

He felt like he was about to be ill. While he used to love his father, that love for him left as soon as he forced him to become a Death Eater. Draco ignored the fact that it wasn't exactly his father's fault, as he wasn't the one who asked him to become one, but if Lucius had just not joined the Dark Lord in the first place, Draco would never had been in this mess, nor would his mother. He felt his father deserved his punishment, and now that he was out… Draco shuddered lightly in his fear. He'd almost forgotten he wasn't alone when he heard her speak.

"This was delivered early this morning. The whole dining hall went nuts when they read this, and I heard a few say that it was obviously you who did this, or at least you helped. I felt you'd prefer the heads up before walking into the lion's den."

He nodded absentmindedly, wondering who did help the prisoners escape, when his eyes shot to her concerned ones.

"Wait… so you don't believe I did this?" He asked incredulously. He watched in shock as she smiled lightly, and shook her head.

"No, I don't. If the look on your face wasn't proof enough as I handed you the article, I believe you wouldn't do this. It's obvious you're trying to turn your life around, so why would you do something like this, and ruin your already slim chance of redemption?" She said, smiling kindly at him. It took him a moment to process that she had really just said that, before he had pushed her against the wall, and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted a second, before she pushed him away, and looked at him with large, almost horrified eyes. Instantly, he felt his heart break again.

He didn't know why he had done it. I mean, he knew _why. _He'd wanted to kiss her for almost two months now. But he knew it was stupid, and that it would disgust her. But when she said she didn't believe he'd help release his father, and other Death Eaters… Something just snapped, and he had to kiss her. He had to at least try. Merlin he wished he hadn't.

He just stared into her horrified eyes for a few moments that felt like hours, before he pushed passed her, wanting to be as far away as he could from her to salvage at least part of his pride. Not only had he been rejected, but he'd been rejected by what he would consider the 'love of his life.' That hurt like hell.

He could hear her call after him, and heard her footsteps following him, but he ignored it. He continues walking as fast as he could without running, as his body still wasn't in top condition, and running put too much strain on him. He hoped his longer legs would be enough for him to out run the Head Girl. Unfortunately for him, they weren't, and as he turned a corner, he felt her hand on his wrist again, and hold on tight. He tried to break free of her grip to no avail, and after a minute struggle, gave up.

"What do you want Granger? Come here to mock me? Say how disgusted you are from me, and that that kiss was the worst of your life, and how you wish it never happened? Just go ahead, I don't care." He semi ranted, seething at his own stupidity, and embarrassment.

She just sighed. "Why did you do it?" She asked softly, taking him by surprise. After a moment of staring at her, he looked down, ashamed at what he was about to say, as he didn't want to lie to her.

"Because… Because I…" He started, not knowing how to put it, while still retaining an ounce of dignity.

"Because?" She prompted, sounding slightly anxious.

Sighing, he gritted his teeth, and bit out, "Because I like you. Alright?" He said. And upon seeing her gobsmacked expression, he elaborated. "Is it that hard to believe? I mean, you are the only one around who has shown me an ounce of kindness; you're beautiful, brilliant, absolutely amazing… need I say more? I think it would be odder if I didn't like you."

A few second passed where Hermione didn't say anything. "Granger?" Draco asked, concerned that he'd disgusted her so much, she couldn't process the fact he _liked _her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only minutes, she spoke. "You-you think I'm beautiful?"

Of course that was all she got out of his semi rant, he thought drily. Well, she was female. Letting out a short, nervous laugh, he quietly said, "Yes Granger. Yes I do."

"Why?" She asked softly. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why do you… like me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I believe I just explained that…"

"No, I mean…" She sighs. "I'm a muggleborn, how can _you _like _me?" _

He frowned. "I don't believe in blood superiority anymore Granger. I thought you knew that."

Now, it was her turn to frown. "But, still… I don't understand Malfoy. For years you hated me. Now you don't… It's a lot to take in." She says meekly, her cheeks a light pink.

Draco bowed his head, realizing she was either about to tell him that she was flattered that he liked her, but that she didn't feel the same way towards him, or that she was completely disgusted. He was expecting the latter one.

"But… I mean, I'm really flattered, and all, but-"

"But you don't feel the same towards me. I-I get it Granger. I'm sorry I kissed you, I don't know why I did it." He said, turning to walk away, his shame creeping in again. Even though it was better than he expected, it still hurt to be rejected. As he tried to move, however, he felt her hand tighten.

"_But, _I'm with Ron. Even though we're not on speaking terms, he's still technically my boyfriend, and Hermione Granger isn't a cheater. So, if me and Ron don't work things out, maybe… Maybe we could, you know, _try things out_…" She said, her face completely red.

He stared at her in astonishment. She wasn't rejected it right off the bat? She was saying that they maybe, _maybe_ had a chance? He felt his battered heart leap for joy. There was _hope. _While hope was dangerous, it was still better than the empty hopelessness he had felt just moments before. He dimly realized he was grinning.

"Really?" He breathed, searching her face, wanting to make sure she wasn't joking.

She smiled lightly back at him. "Really. I mean, I know that us being together would be very difficult, and that everyone would hate it, but… You've really changed Malfoy. I-I think I quite like this new you, and… think that he may be someone I could see myself being with. I never thought much about it before, but now that the idea's out there…"

Still grinning, Draco quickly pulled her into him for a hug, unable to stop himself, but just as quickly pushed her away, blushing deeply at his unusual sign of affection. She just laughed softly, as she pulled him back into the embrace, burying her face into his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, pulling her closer to him, breathing in her scent deeply, realizing this may be his only time he would be able to hold her, if things didn't go his way. And knowing his luck, things wouldn't be going his way, but he desperately hoped they would. He'd just have to show her that he would be a much better choice than Weasley. He didn't even let that little voice in the back of his mind that told him that he wouldn't be a better choice due to who he is bring him down. He couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. He'd have to be the absolute best he could be. He had too.

After a few minutes- which seemed way too short to Draco- they pulled apart, she still smiling lightly, almost timidly, at him.

"So, you haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, as I said, it might not be wise for you to go to the Great Hall just yet… So, would you, uh, like to eat with me in the kitchens? I mean, I didn't get to eat much, because as soon as I saw the article, I rushed to find you. So…" She asked timidly, her blush deepening.

Draco grinned. "I think I'd like that very much, Granger."

"Great!" She said in relief, grinning back at him. "Oh, and Malfoy?" She started, as they started walking towards the kitchens.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Hermione."

"Only if you call me Draco, Hermione." He said, smiling lightly at her, loving the way her voice felt on his tongue.

"Sure thing, Draco."

So, smiling, they walked through the halls, and entered the kitchens, where the house elves happily made them breakfast, though he knew Hermione didn't like it, distantly remembering something about Spew. As they ate, they made small talk, talking about light topics, like what was the others favorite color, or their favorite book/subject, etc.

As many times as he could throughout their little 'date' he shot glances at her, wanting to make sure she was actually there. Many times he caught her glancing at him, before she would blush, and look down. It always made him grin.

When their food was gone, they continued talking for a while, as both had a free period next. Finally, when it was time for them to go to class, he felt a pang of sadness. He wished this moment could go on forever. It was the happiest he'd ever remembered himself being. But the way she smiled at him, as she lightly kissed his cheek, telling him they'd have to do this again sometime, gave him a lot of hope that maybe this would happen again.

He watched her walk away from him, before walking the opposite direction to his first class of the day, Advanced Muggle Studies, which he was forced to take as his 'punishment.' It surprised him that he didn't mind the class, and found that the muggles weren't as stupid as he'd once thought them.

When he entered the class, he'd felt most of them eyeing him hatefully, as was expected. But he realized something. No, he may never be one of them. They may never accept him, but as long as he had Hermione as a friend, and the hope that maybe, one day, he'd have her as maybe something more, he didn't mind at all.

So, with his best smirk, he sauntered into the classroom, and sat down arrogantly in his seat, ignoring their stares, and whispers of how this just proved he's the one who helped the prisoners escape. He didn't care what they thought of him.

He was not one of them. And the thought no longer bothered him.

_~~He is not one of us~~_

_~~Deception~~_

~~Disgrace~~

_~~Deception~~_

_~~Disgrace~~_

_~~Deception~~_

* * *

**A/N 2: Hey, sorry for re-updating, but this needed to be said. A few people have asked if there will be continued. The answer, is no. Why, is because I think, that should I continue it, it will not be as good. I like the open-ended ending. It's up to you what happens. If you think she'd go with Draco, she goes with Draco. If you think she stays with Ron, she stays with Ron. It's up to you. Personally, I believe she'd go with Draco, as I'm a HUGE Dramione shipper. But it's up to you. I just think anything else would be too much, that it's fine with this ending. This is, and always will be(Unless I get inspiration) a one-shot. :) ~DracoMalfoy456~**


	2. NOT NEW CHAPTER, CLARIFICATION OF STORY

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. THIS IS A CLARIFICATION OF THE STORY, AND A RESPOND TO AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER. IT IS NOT NESSISARY FOR YOU TO READ THIS. **

Okay. Someone wrote in a review, and I quote,

"splash:-_- IF u were a huge dramione fan as u say u r. Why the fck did u make ron beat draco up. It should have been the other way around when i saw tht I just wanted to throw a brick at ur face."

Now, since they're anonymous, I've decided to respond here, while also explaining something I wanted to make clear.

Okay just saying, _why _would Draco beat Ron up? Yeah, he doesn't like Ron, but in this story, with my version of Draco, why would he beat Ron up? I don't think you got the point of the story. Draco is depressed. He hates life, he hates himself. He is trying to change. _Why _would he ruin his slim chance of redemption, by beating up Ron? It's just stupid.

Another thing I wanted to clarify. I didn't want anyone to hate Ron, but you have to realize after years of getting bullied, he finally had the power to bully his tormentor and he took it. He went too far obviously, but he was over-joyed to have the power to make Draco feel the hurt he'd felt over the years. He didn't mean to have him hit his head. He hadn't seen the red of Draco's blood, no one had, since even after he'd fallen, his pink colored hair sort of hid the blood. Hermione knew _something _was wrong, which is why she went over to help him. Once seeing the blood, she was… horrified, and wanted to help. I sort of want to write a second chapter, but in Hermione's perspective. Only problem is, I have no clue if it'd be good or not, as my writing is a craps-shoot, sometimes good, sometimes God awful.

So… yeah. I apologize for adding another chapter _just _for this, but I really wanted this to be clarified, as I'm not sure people understood. If anyone has any other questions about the story, please ask them, and if they're good ones that other's might be confused about, I'll answer them here.

Oh, and I have one last thing to say to splash. Please, if you're going to write a review, at least have good spelling, otherwise you just look like an idiot.

Again, I apologize for this non-chapter. Thanks again for reading my story. :) ~DracoMalfoy456~


	3. Love Will Find a Way

_**A/N: Hello! :D So, I decided to make a sequel anyway… I'm not sure on this, at all. But I heard the song, and just had to write this out. And what better song to use than one from the same movie as the first song? I didn't really edit this, so there are probably many mistakes. Please, if you could, tell me of them? This probably really sucks, (IT IS VERY FLUFFY, SO WARNING) so I'm sorry about that. . I wrote this at 2:00 AM when I couldn't sleep, so that's one reason… Please please please tell me what you think! Do you hate it? Loathe it? Wish I'd quit writing, and live out my years to be an Eskimo? Oh, and on another note, I'm turning 15 next month, on the 10**__**th**__** of February, so go me. ^-^ That might be another reason this isn't so good, and very sappy… teenage girls tend to be emotional, and love this sort of thing, which I should know, since I read them all the time. ^0^ Also, there's another fight between Ron and Draco… I wouldn't have had it, but it needed to be done, or else things wouldn't have happened. You'll see when you get there, if my A/N hasn't scared you off this story. ^-^ So, yeah. I have another A/N at the end, regarding something that happens later in the story, that I don't want to say up here, in fear of giving things away. So… ENJOY! (Or not. ^-^) ~DracoMalfoy456~**_

* * *

(January 5th 1999)

He looks down at the witch in his arms, love in his eyes, as they sway to music only they could hear. It was a slow Friday night, and the Professors decided to give them a break that weekend, so they had no homework. It was her idea to meet, and he couldn't have been more overjoyed.

Even though they weren't together, just being with her, even if he couldn't have all of her, was enough for him. She was still with the Weasel, but that didn't stop their friendship. He knew he loved her, and that she'd probably never feel that way for him, but he just didn't care. He'd take what she gave him, and he'd be grateful. And as he looked down at the witch in his arms, he knew he'd stay by her forever if he had to, even if she'd never be his.

She looked up at him just then, and smiled lightly as their eyes met.

"What are you thinking of?" She asks softly, playing with his shirt absentmindedly, a soft smile on her lips.

"You." He answers truthfully, smiling as a light blush stretches across her face.

"Oh? Anything specific?" She says, her blush still prominent.

He shrugs, pulling her close to him, so her head leans against his shoulder. "Just how beautiful you look tonight." He whispers into her ear, kissing her bright red cheek lightly.

"Thanks." She whispers back, smiling lightly at him, her eyes shining, and he fells his heart stop for a second. She was absolute perfection in his eyes, and he wanted so much to kiss her in that moment, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. She was still with the Weasel, and if there was one thing Hermione Granger wasn't, it was a cheater. Not in her studies, and not on her boyfriend. That leads to the question of why she just doesn't leave him, but even Draco doesn't know that. He chalked it up to the fact she just doesn't feel that way about him. And that's fine, honestly. He doesn't mind.

Smiling lightly at her, he leans his head on hers, holding her close to him. "No need to thank me. It's the truth. You look stunning Mi." He whispers. He's not sure why he's whispering, but it feels right in that moment, while holding her, and he doesn't want anything to break it.

"But… I'm just wearing my robes Draco. I look the same I do every day." She whispers, looking up at him. Smiling down at her, he kisses her lightly on the cheek again, lingering slightly this time.

Pulling back, he goes up to her ear, and whispers, "Exactly."

_~~In a perfect world~~_

_~~One we've never known~~_

_~~We would never need to face the world alone~~_

"Oh look, if it isn't the little Death Eater." Called out a sneering voice. Groaning lightly, Draco turned to face who it was he'd offended with his presence this week. He wasn't at all surprised to find Ronald Weasley.

"What do you want Weasley? I have a potions quiz I need to study for." This must have been the fifth time in the past few months since he and Hermione had become friends that the Weasel had come up to him, threatening him. It was grating on his nerves.

"For the last time, leave Hermione alone. She doesn't need Death Eating scum like you bothering her." The Weasel hisses, taking out his wand. Draco just raises an eyebrow.

"I only ask her for help occasionally with homework, I doubt my 'Death Eater germs' will infect her in that amount of time." _If only he knew the whole truth. _Draco muses, inwardly smirking at the image of what Weasley would do if he'd found out about the dance he had with Hermione. He couldn't help a small smile forming at the thought of it, especially knowing she chose to spend time with him that night instead of her 'beloved' boyfriend. Jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of an angry Weasel, he focuses on the conversation at hand.

"Still, she doesn't need your filth around her. I promised 'Mione that I wouldn't hurt you again, but if you don't leave her alone, I'll break that promise!"

Scowling slightly, Draco thinks _doesn't that idiot know anything about his girlfriend? She hates being called 'Mione… _"Aw, I didn't know you cared Weasley. Restraining beating my face in… must be so hard." He says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Apparently, that was not the right thing to say, as a second later, he was pressed against the wall, a wand against his neck.

"What were you saying _Malfoy_?" He spits, pressing the wand further into his neck. Draco just rolls his eyes, looking coldly down at the Weasel.

"Is this your attempt at intimidation? Because, just looks at me, I'm quaking in my expensive leather shoes." He says, drawling the word expensive, trying to get a rise out of him. And succeeding, as a second later, he felt a fist connect with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground, laughing. He didn't even notice as a group of students started walking towards them, stopping their chatter, and watching the fight with interest.

"Oh, is that the best you can do?" Draco asks, laughing meanly, suddenly feeling angry. He doesn't know why he's purposely baiting the Weasel, just that he feels so angry, and wants his anger to be taken out some way. Maybe it's the fact that the 'man' in front of him has everything he has ever wanted, and doesn't even deserve it or maybe it's that he was taken one step too far, but he just felt so angry. But, as he tries to get up to make the fight fairer, a shoe connects with his side, sending him back to the ground, winded.

"I don't understand what 'Mione see's in you. Why she keeps defending you. You're trash Malfoy, and you don't deserve to lick the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. But 'Mione doesn't want me to hurt you, so I'm letting you off easy this time. Don't come near her again." With that, he starts moving away, but Draco wasn't letting him go that easily. Before he could even think, he was talking.

"Do you even know your girlfriend? Do you know a single thing about her? Because I don't think you do, being as thick as you are. For one, she _hates _the name 'Mione. And for another, she defends me because that's who she is. She's a wonderful, compassionate person, who you don't deserve. She deserves so much better than a mess up Gryffindor, and you know that, don't you? She's absolutely wonderful, so why the hell is she with you?" He says, right before a shoe connects with his side again, most likely breaking a rib. Gasping with pain, he realizes he pushed Weasley too far, as he didn't stop hitting him. After what felt like an eternity, he heard her voice.

"Stop! What in the world is going on here?!" He heard more than saw her pushing through the crowd and her little gasp as she saw what had happened. A moment later, he felt cool hand on his forehead, which felt like heaven to him.

"What happened here?" She asked again, her voice hard, but with a slight waver in it that he could tell was concern for him. He smiled lightly, before stopping, his face aching.

"'M-Mione… H-He started it! I-I mean…" The Weasel starts, before trailing off at the look on her face.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey… Now!" She yells, when no one moves, causing multiple students to jump in fright, and run into the direction of the Hospital room. "Now, Ron, tell me what really happened." She asks again, her voice again hard.

Sighing, the Weasel decides it's safer to tell her. "'Mione, I was trying to get him to stay away from you. I don't want you to have to deal with him, I know what he's done to you when we were younger, and I didn't want him bothering you. I told him to stay away from you, but then he started being an ass! I was trying to do what you asked, but he started taunting me, and I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry 'Mione, I really am." He finishes, giving her big puppy dog eyes, making Draco scoff lightly, which in turn made him wince at his bruised ribs. This turned Hermione's attention back on him.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She asks him softly, wincing at the sight of blood matted into his hair. He smiles softly at her, ignoring the pain.

"I've been better, but I'll live." He says softly, not able to talk much louder. He feels her cool hand fall from his forehead to his cheek, which he is sure, is broken. However, her touch is gentle, and soothing, so he doesn't mind, and even leans into her touch. Oh how he loves her. Oh how he wishes she was his. But she'd never be his. _She's the Weasel's, _he thought bitterly, closing his eyes.

"Draco?" He hears her ask worriedly, so he opens his eyes, and meets hers again, getting lost in her deep brown eyes. _Why does she have to be with Weasley? Why can't she be with me? _He wonders, as he looks into her eyes, before looking away from her. _Oh. That's right. Because I'm just a Death Eater, and she deserves much more. Much, much more. But, Merlin I wish I was it. _

It was then that Madam Pomfrey came, breaking through the circle of onlookers, going straight to Draco, and fussing over his injuries, telling the Weasel that he'd be meeting with Mcgonagall later for punishment, before conjuring a stretcher, and levitating him on it. She then made him take a potion, which would knock him out on the ride up, so he wouldn't feel any pain. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Hermione's beautiful face, clouded in worry.

_~~They can have the world~~_

_~~We'll create our own~~_

_~~I may not be brave or strong or smart~~_

_~~But somewhere in my secret heart~~_

It was a few hours later when she came in to visit him, tears running down her face. He immediately tries to get up, but let out a curse as a string of pain crashes through him. She turns to him, wide eyed and immediately throws herself into his arms, causing his newly healed ribs to scream in protest, but he makes not a sound, and just holds her as she cries, running soothing hands through her hair, trying to calm her. After a while, she finally calms down, and looks up at him, her big brown eyes shining with tears, and he feels his heart break for her.

"What is wrong Mi?" He asks her softly, lifting his hand to wipe her tears away from her face. He smiles lightly as she leans into his touch, and lets out a tiny sigh of contentment.

"R-Ron is such a prick!" She says, louder than she meant, having the comment echo around the empty room. Blushing, she buries her face into his chest. "I mean, how could he do that to you? I've asked him time and time again to just leave you alone. And to dare say it's because of me! Saying that I wouldn't want you near me… I think that's up for me to decide, not him." She seethes, making her look incredibly adorable in Draco's eyes. In response, he pulls her closer to him, not caring how much it hurt, and holds her.

"I just wish they'd get over they're hatred of you." He hears her mumble into his chest a while later. He feels his heart melt at her words, making him feel light, and happy.

"I know you do Mi, but I don't think it'll ever happen." He stops and sighs, resting his head against her shoulder, before continuing, "They all hate me, Weasley most of all. All of this… I deserve it, after all I've done. It's my punishment, for what happened during the war." He says, shrugging lightly.

"I don't believe that." She says softly. "You don't deserve this Draco. You're a good person, and you don't deserve to get beaten, verbally or physically. What happened during the war is done with. The war is over. It's all over. Why can't they see that? Why can't they see you the way I do?" She asks softly, looking him in the eyes.

Eyes soft, he leans forward, and kisses her cheek softly. "Because they're not as amazing as you are. They're not as compassionate, or kind as you. You're one of a kind Mi. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for giving me a chance. Without you, I don't know how I'd get through this year. So thank you, you beautiful, wonderful witch, for seeing something in me that no one else can, not even myself. Thank you." He whispers, burying his head in her hair, kissing her neck lightly before he can stop himself.

"I broke up with Ron." She says breathlessly, stopping his breathing. He slowly pulls back, and looks into her eyes. As silver meets brown, a shiver passes through both of them, before Hermione leans up, and lightly presses her lips to his.

As soon as their lips touch, a larger shiver passes through them, one of passion, as Draco pulls her even closer to him, feeling like he has died and gone to heaven. It was much better than their first kiss, so sweet, and loving. He never wanted it to end.

It was a while before he pulls back, but when he does, he holds her just as close, not even registering any pain. He just looks into her eyes, sinking into their depth, memorizing this moment for forever.

"Really? Y-you're really not with him anymore?" He asks after a long pause, needing to hear her say it again, to know this wasn't just a joke, or a figment of his imagination. He needs to know this is real. He needs to know she is real. He needs to know she is his, and his alone.

Smiling softly, she nods, and cups his cheek in her hand gently. "I don't think I was really with him for a while now. It was just out of familiarity, but I realize that's not what I want now. When I saw him, when I saw him hurting you, and saw all that blood… I knew what I wanted, and I wanted you, Draco. Seeing you there, I was so scared, that I would never be able to tell you how I felt, so I decided that I wouldn't let that happen again. I would tell you, a-and even if you didn't feel the same way anymore, at least you'd know. But, I think you do feel the same way I feel. And I think we shouldn't fight it. We should let it happen, and see where it goes. So, what, what do you think?" She asks nervously, looking at him with wide eyes, doubt, and insecurity in them, and all Draco wanted to do was kiss away her fears, and tell her it'd all be alright. So that is what he did.

_~~I know~~_

_~~Love will find a way~~_

_~~Anywhere I go~~_

_~~I'm home~~_

_~~If you are there beside me~~_

_~~Like dark turning into day~~_

_~~Somehow we'll come through~~_

_~~Now that I've found you~~_

_~~Love will find a way~~_

(March 15th, 1999)

They stood in front of the Great Hall, hands clasped, feeling slightly nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this love? They'll kill you." He hears her say softly. He gives a slight laugh.

"Love, if it was up to them, I'd be dead already anyway. It is I who should ask you if you are sure you want to do this. I'm used to the hate; I don't want you dragged in as well. So, I'll ask you again, are you positive on this?" He asks, turning to look directly into her eyes. "I wouldn't mind if you want to keep this a secret, or anything. I just want you happy Mi." He says in a near whisper. She gives him a soft kiss in response.

"I'm positive." She breathes, "I've never been surer on something in my whole life. I don't want you do be some… some dirty little secret, because you're not. You're so much more than that. And besides, Harry knows. Ron knows-"

"And now neither are currently speaking to you." He interrupts dryly, pulling her close to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair, kissing her lightly beneath her ear, making her moan lightly. Smirking, he does it again, lathering kisses up and down her neck, biting and nipping gently. After a few moments she steps back from him, looking at him disapprovingly, to which he responds with a smirk. No matter how long they were together, he would never get over the fact he could touch her, and kiss her whenever he felt like. It seemed like heaven to him. Whenever he was with her, he felt like he was in heaven.

"So what would having everyone else know do? My best friends already know, and everyone else doesn't matter. They'll eventually get over it. I just want to be able to let the world know that you are mine, and I am yours, and I don't care what anyone says. We've been dating for three months Draco… I want to come out to everyone as your girlfriend. Please?" She asks, looking up at him with her large brown eyes, begging him. Sighing lightly, he kisses her.

"Whatever you want, Mi. I just don't want you to get hated on."

"It doesn't matter Draco, as long as I have you. I love you." She whispers, kissing him softly. It had just been a week before, after a row about telling her two friends about them that he first told her how he felt, and found she felt the same. He had decided that day that no matter how many times he heard it, it'd always be music to his ears.

"Alright Mi, then we'd better get this farce over with, eh?" He says with a sigh, taking her hand once more. Taking a deep breath, they opened the doors, and walked into the lion's den. The silence that met them was deafening.

_~~I was so afraid~~_

_~~Now I realize~~_

_~~Love is never wrong~~_

_~~And so it never dies~~_

_~~There's a perfect world~~_

_~~Shining in your eyes~~_

_~~And if only they could feel it too~~_

_~~The happiness I feel with you~~_

(July 21st, 1999)

She woke up that morning, a smile on her face, turning to face her boyfriend of six months, his face peaceful in sleep. Smiling, she cuddled closer to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. It was their first night out of Hogwarts, and in their new flat, and it was perfect to Hermione. After the day they had become public three months before, things had become easier, though they were shunned by most of the student body. But neither cared, since they had each other.

The only problem was his family, and her friends. Once their relationship was out in the open, Draco had gotten a visit from his irate father, who had been on the run, trying to murder his 'blood traitor son.' Though he never said it, she knew it hurt him to know his own father would do that to him, so she tried to make it up to him whenever she could, doing little things to show her love for him. Her friends still hadn't come around, determined to ignore her until she 'saw reason' and left the 'dirty, good for nothing Death Eater.'

The only three people who had accepted their relationship were Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and, surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy. The latter was the most of a shock, coming up to Hermione during school one day, saying she didn't believe in blood purity anymore, and that she was a good match for her son, and that she wished them the best. It had shocked her so much; she hadn't been able to say much other than unintelligible stutters. She chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"What are you laughing at, love?" She heard a gruff, sleepy voice ask, along with the feeling of lips on her bare shoulders. She shuddered lightly, thinking about the night before, a grin on her face. Looking up into the eyes of her lover, she smiled gently at him.

"My reaction of your mother accepting our relationship." She said, chuckling lightly again.

He joined in on her laughter, before flipping them over, so he was on top of her, looking down into her eyes, his lust filled, making her squeak lightly. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, sending shivers down her spine. Moaning lightly, she returned the kissed with equal fervor, knowing she could do this for the rest of her life, and never tire of it.

"I love you Mi. So, so much." She heard him breath into her ear, as his hands started roaming her body, setting every nerve in her body on fire.

"I love you too, Dray. I always will." She half whispers, half moans into his ear.

"Then marry me." He whispers, leaning back, and looking her straight into her eyes. The next few moments are filled with silence as she tries to process what he just said, before she throws her arms around him, and kisses him passionately.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." She says against his lips, beaming elatedly. Needless to say, they didn't leave the bedroom for a long time afterwards. But when they did, it was with a smile on each of their faces, and a simple platinum diamond ring on one of their fingers.

_~~They'd know~~_

_~~Love will find a way~~_

_~~Anywhere we go~~_

_~~We're home~~_

_~~If we are there together~~_

_~~Like dark turning into day~~_

_~~Somehow we'll come through~~_

_~~Now that I've found you~~_

_~~Love will find a way~~_

_**~5 years later~**_

A scream of pain escaped her lips, as she squeezed her husband's hand, excruciating pain ripping through her body. _Why did I want natural birth again? Am I really that much of an idio- AHHHH! _She thought, as another contraction hit her, tears streaming down her face. This had been going on for what felt like days, and she just wanted it to end. She looked over at her husband pleadingly, begging him to take away her pain. He just looked at her sadly, before giving her an encouraging look, and sweeping the sweat damp hair away from her forehead.

"You're almost done Mi, you're doing so well love, and we're so close, so so close." She distantly heard him say, kissing her forehead gently. She felt herself relax slightly after that, as she tried to smile at him, but at that second, another contraction hit, sending her screaming in pain. The next second another healer was in the room, telling her it was time to push.

If she thought the contractions hurt, this hurt infinitely more. No matter how long it felt like she was pushing, the healer kept saying, "We're almost there, we're close." She was about to give up when she heard that first scream, which filled the room like music, making more tears fall down her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. Looking over to her husband, she saw his face filled with awe as he stared at the little miracle, which was being placed carefully into his arms. She beamed at the sight.

As if he felt her gaze on him, he switched his gaze from his new son to his wife, beaming brightly at her. She watched as her son got taken away to get cleaned up, and she promptly passed out from exhaustion, her last sight her husband's overjoyed face.

_~xoxo~_

It was a while later before she woke again, but the first thing she noticed was it was dark out. The second was that her husband was lying next to her, holding her lightly. Smiling tiredly, she snuggled closer to him, kissing him lightly above his heart. She felt him stir, and looked up to see his beautiful gray eyes looking down into hers lovingly.

"Hey Mi." She heard him whisper, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Hey Dray." She whispers back. "How is Scorpius?"

"He's fine. 7 pound, 3 ounces, and 20 inches. He's got light blonde hair, and blue gray eyes, but the healers tell me that could change at any time. He's got your nose, but my chin. He's absolutely perfect Mi." He whispers, kissing her gently, letting his love for her show plainly. She sighs lightly against his lips.

"Can I see him?" She asks, looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry love, he's sleeping right now, like you should be. Go back to sleep, and you can see him come morning for feeding time." As soon as he said that, however, they heard a little cry, as the door opened, the cry magnifying in sound, making Hermione grimace lightly, before looking in wonder at the baby the medi-nurse was carrying.

"Hello there. I heard talking in here, and thought you might want to meet your son." The witch said, walking over with a smile, and directing Hermione how to hold the tiny baby. After a few moments of instructions, the child was safely in her arms, and she was staring down at the tiny baby in her arms in awe, and a bit of fear. How could she take care of this little child? How could she be what he needed? A few minutes of staring of at the baby later, she finally looks up at her husband, and sees the loving, tender look on his face, as he watches her hold their son. Isn't that a strange thought? _Their son. _And it was then she realized whatever would happen, would happen. As long as she had Draco, and Scorpius, she could get through anything. Beaming widely, she looked back down at her son lovingly, hesitantly reaching her hand out, and touching his head. The cries of the child quieted instantly, as his eyes opened up for the first time, for her viewing, searching his mother's eyes curiously. And she felt her heart melt.

"Isn't he beautiful?" A voice called from the doorway, causing her to look up, and smile.

"Extremely. Way more beautiful than your child, Potter." Draco called in a teasing voice, smirking at the man in front of him, who chuckled lightly.

"You just don't like James because he spit up on you, which, by the way, you'd better get used to." Harry said, walking over to Hermione, and kissing her lightly on her forehead. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Tired, but it's worth it." She said, smiling at her best friend. It had taken him a year before he extended the olive branch, and Ron a year more, but it didn't matter now, as they were the friends they once were. They never would get used to Draco, not completely, but they knew he was good to her, and that he made her happy, so they left him alone. And that was enough for her.

"No pain or anything?" He asks, looking at her worriedly. She laughs.

"No Harry, I'm fine. Better than fine." She says, as she looks down at her son, and then at her husband, who is smiling softly at their son.

"Just checking 'Mione. The others have gone home, and Molly and Mrs. Malfoy are making sure the nursery is ready for Scorpius to come home soon."

"Will you ever be able to call my mother by her real name, Potter? Because, you do know that Mrs. Malfoy is now the girl lying in front of you, right?" Draco asks, smirking lightly, pulling Hermione closer to him carefully. This had been a recurring topic of conversation among the group.

"It'll probably happen when you call me Harry. Basically, when Hell freezes over." Harry said, smirking back at Draco. Hermione just smiles at her husbands and best friend's behavior, before turning back to her son, and taking his hand, watching it curl around her finger in amazement. In this moment, she would never believe she could ever feel happier.

If all of those years ago, someone had went up to her, and told her she'd be married to Draco Malfoy, and bare his child, she'd have laughed in their face, but here she was. And she'd never been happier. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs, like every couple, but they'd always worked through it, and they now had a beautiful son to show for it. It seems, she mused to herself, that love always does find a way, in the end.

_~~I know love will find a way~~_

_**A/N2: Just saying, I have no idea how birth is like, since I'm only 15, which is why I made it so short, so I wouldn't mess something up. ^-^ That is all. :) I hope you liked. Even if you didn't please review, and tell me why not, NICELY, please? Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but not flames. If you do flame me, well… I'll just cry, and say you're a very mean person. *Nods.* Bye y'all, hope you have a great Valentine's Day… Great, now I want to write a Valentine's Day One-shot… ._. ~DracoMalfoy456~**_


End file.
